gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AEU-09Y812 al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom
AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom ''' (aka ''Enact'''''), is a PMC custom AEU-09 AEU Enact. The only unit seen in the show was painted blue for PMC Trust, but the paint scheme was later changed to brick red in order to match the color of the mobile armor AEU-MA07013 Agrissa. Both versions were piloted by mercenary Ali Al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics A tuned-up, improved prototype of the Enact for the PMC's Ali Al-Saachez. The blade rifle appears from the tip of the large sonic blade. Increasing the amount of fixed armaments, the sonic blade is built into the arm. This Mobile Suit can dock in a Mobile Armor called Agrissa, an old model used in the 5th Solar Wars, but was destroyed by Gundam Drei. This unit has a slight modification to its fuselage to allow it to operate the plasma field of the Agrissa. Along with the modification it was repainted to match the color scheme from blue to red. This unit was later abandoned by Ali after he stole the Gundam Throne Zwei. Armaments Custom Blade Rifle A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. The Ali Al-Saachez Custom Enact's linear rifle bore some minor modification to improve performance. The modification was the addition of a Sonic Blade to the underside of the rifle's barrel that would extend in a bayonet fashion when in use. This allowed the rifle to double as a sword, or in a sense a shield as Ali constantly used it to block Exia's GN Sword. With the Sonic Blade attached to the rifle in such a fashion the Custom Enact could quickly switch between ranged and melee combat. A multi-tube missile launcher could also be clamped around the barrel, allowing the use of a variety of munitions. History First appeared in episode 06, the AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom was given to Ali Al-Saachez to destroy the Gundams in The Republic of Moralia in Southeastern France during an armed forces in joint exercise with French-led AEU forces. Then Al-Saachez would take the Custom Enact and end up in a duel against Exia. Ali's skills in close combat, and the fact that he unknowingly taught the pilot of the Exia, allowed his Enact to gain the upper-hand against the Gundam. Whether he would have defeated the Exia is unknown as he retreated when a second Gundam interfered. Ali would use his Custom Enact again when his group kidnapped the leader of Azadistan's conservative faction, Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Aside from kidnapping a religious leader the Enact was used to launch a missile assault that destroyed the under construction solar relay. The day after the missile assault the Custom Enact would duel the Exia again and while it Ali would initially gain the upper hand as before, he would be forced to retreat after Setsuna disabled the Enact by cutting off its right arm with a GN Blade. Just before the Taklamakan Desert operation the Enact Ali's Enact received an upgrade and became the AEU-09Y812/A Ali Al-Saachez Enact Custom Agrissa type. The upgrade, aside from painting the Enact a new red color, allowed the Enact to combine with the Agrissa mobile armor, a machine that was used during the 4th Solar War. Ali Al-Saachez's mission was to attack a Gundam from behind, after 18 hours of bombardment, and use the Agrissa's plasma field to kill the pilot with little damage to the Gundam. The Gundam they attacked was Exia, and nearly succeeded if not for the intervention of Nena Trinity/GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei who destroyed the mobile armor. In episode 22, Ali abandoned his AEU Enact to participate in Operation: Fallen Angels. Ali deceives Team Trinity and hijacks Throne Zwei after killing Michael, then destroys Throne Eins, killing Johann along with it. Picture Gallery AEU Enact Ali Al-Saaches MS Head.jpg|Gundam 00 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom - MS Head Image:Aeu-09y812a.jpg|AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type (Mobile Suit Mode) Image:aeu-09y812a-flight.jpg|AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type (Fighter Mode) b005.jpg|Ali's Enact vs. Kyrios Gundam in Gundam 00 game Notes References HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom1.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom HG AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom2.jpg|Gundam 00 - HG 1/144 - AEU-09Y812 - AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom External Links *Ali Al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom on MAHQ *Ali Al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits